An electronic apparatus, such as a laptop personal computer (laptop PC), includes a touch pad at the palm rest, and this touch pad includes physical click buttons at the upper part or the lower part for clicking operations. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-199526 describes an electronic apparatus including a click button of a capacitance sensor type in a touch pad.